luv is not easy
by luv u shreya
Summary: its my first fic on dareya , its a romantic one that how love takes tests its my first one so agar koi galti ho jaye toh plz maaf kar dena to know more peep in!
1. Chapter 1

intro

shreya; a beautiful smart modern girl lives in london but has shifted in india for cid she is so naughty playful modern girl having tattos on her some parts of body like behind her neck on right ankle on hand she is also known by veronica by her best frnds bunny and nik aka kavin and nikhil loves her superman aka bhai sachin they r real bro-sis loves daya her hairs r just like katrina kaif in new york

daya; a smart dashing handsome man with a shy personality loves shreya very much but feels scsred to show

sachin; real bro of shreya aka tweety for him only loves shreya too much fulfill each wish of her loves kajal and is engaged with her

abhi - is a best frnd cum bhai of daya hep himto express feelings to shreya

.

.

.

its only intro try to update soon but plz plz review


	2. Chapter 2

hiii i am here with the next chapter and thanks all of u for such a nice support and riviews also

.

.

here is the story

.

.

all were in beuro no case was reported so all were just talking and laughing and then our duo comes as they entered all went back to their desks but daya was lost in shrey's beauty she was wearing navy blue coloured sleeveless top and white shorts and tied her her in a pony tail with high heeled dark blue sandals abhi saw that and came to him

abhi; daya daya ,,he shook him and he came out of trance ,,

daya ; ha..haa abhijeet bolo kya baat hai

abhi; yaar daya kabhi toh shreya ke khayalo se bahar aa jaya kar

daya; sh..re...ya nah..i toh mai toh case ke baare mai soch raha tha ha

abhi; achaaa daya tune ne shreya ko prupose kar diya hai aur usne haa bhi kar di hai tu ab kyu tension le raha hai

daya; abhi mujhe shreya ki bahut chinta hoti hai kanhi usse kuch ho na jaye ,,,,(while seeing her)vaise bhi uske kitne saare dushman hai

abhi ; kuch nahi hoga usse chal ab kam par dhyan de,,,,,,,,and he leaves daya was not working he was just staring her that how she is working with a cute smile on her face

 _ **t**_ _ **eri baahon mein mili**_

 _ **Aisi rahat si mujhe**_  
 _ **Ho gayi jaan-e-jahaan**_  
 _ **Teri aadat si mujhe**_  
 _ **Dekhoon main jab tujhko toh**_  
 _ **Tab mera din ye dhale**_

 _ **eewana kar raha hai**_  
 _ **Tera roop sunehra**_  
 _ **Musalsal khal raha (musalsal:continues)**_  
 _ **Mujhko ab ye sehra**_  
 _ **Bata ab jaayein toh jaayein kahaan? [x2]**_

 _ **O...**_  
 _ **Ab jaye toh jaaye kahaan?**_

 _ **Dard ka aalam hai hardum**_  
 _ **Bin tere o humdum**_  
 _ **Aankhon mein dikhti hai maayusiyan**_  
 _ **Jahaan bhi jaaun tere bin**_  
 _ **Badi mushqil se guzre din**_  
 _ **Chubhti hai dil ko khamoshiyan**_  
 _ **Raaz gehra jo hai tera**_  
 _ **Darr hai kaisa tu hai mera**_

 _ **Deewana kar raha hai**_  
 _ **Tera roop sunehra**_  
 _ **Musalsal khal raha**_  
 _ **Mujhko ab ye sehra**_  
 _ **Bata ab jaayein tto jaayein kahaan? [x2]**_

he was intrrupted by pankaj's voice

pankaj; shreya ye tumhare liye ek letter aya hai ( passing her the letter)

shreya; achha thik hai ,,,,,,,she did not paid so much attention to the letter and started working as all comes to house ( here all lives in the same home ) take their dinner as all were tired they moved to their rooms shreya comes to her room put her stuffs on the table and changed her dress she saw the letter and opened it to read

.

.

.

.

next morning all were having breakfast

shreya ; acp sir kya mai aaj chutti le sakti hu ,,,,,,, all were supriesd that why she wanted a holiday

acp; kyu shreya kya baat hai

shreya ; sir wo ab mujhe meri frnd se milne jana hai wo actully wo mai usse bahut saalo baaad mil rahi hu isilye

sachin; konsi frnd tweety

shreya; bhai wo london wali jennet

sachin; jennet kon jennet

shreya ; a.a...b..h..ai woo... aap nahi jaante usse

schin; ohh

shreya; toh sir mai chalti hu

and she leaves to her rooom change her dress to a sky blue sleeveless and backless short on piece

she takes her car and drove to a place

.

..

that's all for now try to update soon i know vry short sorry for that

bye

yours

annu...


	3. Chapter 3

here's the story

.

.

.

she enters a huge garden where no one was present except a guy shreya went towards him

shreya; bolo kyu bulaya hai mujhe

guy; thank u shreya uss letter ko padh kar aane ke liye

 **in that letter**

 **dear sherya,**

 **sorry to disturb u but i m in india i want to me u only for 1 time i promise only for 1 time but plz plz come to meet me at twinkle garden at 10 o' clock morning**

 **yours**

 **xxx**

shreya; dekho mai yaha par time pass karne ke liye nahi aayi hu sabse jhoot bol kar aayi hu sirf tumse milne ke liye

guy; shreya ab wo..ab

shreya; saaf saaf bolo

guy; shreya i luv u

shreya; what r u mad maine tumhe pehle bhi kaha tha i don't luv u firtum mere piche kyu pade huye ho hah

guy coming closer; dekho shreya i luv u more than my life mai tumhe sab kuch dunga paisa gadi bangla bolo kya chahiye tumhe

shreya angriliy ; kuch nahi chahiye mujhe mai daya se pyaar karti hu tumse nahi

guy with evil smile; huh daya daya daya kya hai iss daya mai jo mujh mai nahi hai ( he held her through her arms tightly) dekho sherya agar tumne meri baaat nahi mai tumhe paaane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hoon

shreya jerks her; kya karlo ge tum ha mai ek cid officer hu mujhe dhamki de rahe ho mai tumse shaadi nahi karoongi

guy; shreya ye dhamki nahi chetavani hai tumhare paas ek aur chance hai haa bol do varnaa..

shreya; varna kya varna ha i said no no no no

guy; thik hai jaisi tumhari marzi ,,,,, he took a stone and hit it on her head and she fell down

guy; maine kaha tha na mai kuch bhi kar sakta hoon ,,,,,he picked her up and her away

.

..

here in cid beuro

all were working but daya was thinking about shreya and whole day passes at night all were tensed bcoz shreya was not came yet and she was not answering her phonne

nik; sir shreya abhi bhi phone nahi utha ( pick) rahi hai

purvi; sir usse kanhi kuch ho toh nahi gaya

sachin; positive soocho purvi kuch nahi hoga usse

kavin; hope so usse kuch na hua ho

daya; dushiyant jaldi se shreya ka phone trace karo

dushiyant; yes sir sirr shreya ka phone twinkle park mai hai

ishita; par sir yeh toh bahut sunsan ilaka hai

tarika; ha lekin shreya vaha kya karne gayi hogi

abhi; chalo chalke dekhte hai

they moved towards the location

..

.

.

somewhere in the quails

a girl was tied with ropes on a chair and she was fainted

the GUY comes and see her

guy; abhi tak hosh nahi aaaya kya

goon; nahi boss

guy; thik hai ab tum sab log bahar jaao

he takes some water and sprinkle on her face she gets up

guy; hello shreya

shreya with weakness ; xxx mujhe yaha par baand ke kyu rakha hai

guy; shreya maine kaha tha na ki mai tumhe paane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hoon

shreya angriliy; what tum pagal ho gaye ho kholo mujhe u idiot stupid leave me ,,, she was trying to open ropes but an't

guy gets angary andd tied a hanky on her mouth

guy; chup ek dam chup ,,,,, and then he leaves

.

.

..

here cid reach to taht location and found some blood and her phone there forensics prove that it was shreya's blood all gets tensed and went back to beuro

all were trying hard to find evudences and a watchman comes

watchman; saab ye aapke naaam par koi packet chod gaya hai

abhi takes the packet; thik hai tum jao

he opens it and found a cd he give it to mayur to play it

cd started

shreya was on chair with hardly tied with ropes she was badly injured blood was flowing through her body

guy; bahut dard ho raha hoga na sabko shreya ko aaise dekh kar aur uss daya ko bhi achha tumhe aur thoda dard deta hu

he came and fired a bullet near her shoulder

daya shouted; shreya

guy; shaant daya shaant abhi goli sirf kandhe par maari hai chahu toh sir par bhi maar skata hu

aap sab yahi soch rahe honge na ki mai ye sab kyu kar raha hu iske do karan(reason) hai ek toh mai shrey se bahut pyaar karta hu par wo mujhse pyaar bahi karti aur doosra mai cid ko dard dena chahta hu kiyoki issne mera bhai mujhse chinn liya yaad karo daya case no. 1080 par shreya kaam kar rahi thi aur uss mai mera bhai mukesh ko shreya ne phaasi ki saza dilwai thi mai ussi mukest ka bhai hu SIDDHARTH

aaj mai tumhe challenge kar raha hu dhoond sako toh dhoond sako toh dhoond lo shreya ko tumahre paas sirf 1 ghanta hai agar nahi dhoond paaye toh shreya ki laash le jana

,,, he laughs and cd stps,,,,

daya was boiling wih anger clenching his fist; uski itni himmat aane do usse mere saamne chodunga nahi mai usse

abi; day shaant ho ja hum shreya ko dhoond niklenge

and everyone got busy in finding shreya they got some clues and reach to that place where she was kept

cid entered and started fighting with goon sid took shreya with him she was too weak to protect herself he was going but our duo came infront of him

he put gun on shrey's head and...

.

.

.

.

.

to be continueeeeee

bye

yours annu...


	4. Chapter 4

hii i m back thanks for such reviews

so we were sid put gun on her hed and daya also take out gun to fire at his hand as he was about to fire on his hand sid pull shreya and bullet hits her near her heart all froze at their place and she fell down and sid ran away daya shouted

daya; shreyaaaa...

mayur and vansh caught sid and he had been taken away here daya comes to shreya take her head on his help and cried all also come to that place with tears in their eyes

daya ; shreya...shreya...

shreya stamerring; d..ayaa... i ...l..uv u..,,,,,,,,,,,,,and she fainted daya not wasted a second and pick her up in his strong arms and ran towards the hospital she was in ot and all were waiting outside and were crying

daya while crying; abhi abhi ye ..kya.. h..o gaya mmaine apne hi haaton se apni shreya ko goli mar di

abhi was consoling him

kavin; sachin bhai hamari vero ko kuch hoga toh nahi na,,,while crying,,

sachin while crying ; k...u..ch n..ahi hoga ussse meri shreya ...meri shreya bahut strong hai kuch nahi hoga usse

they all were waiting and doctor comes

purvi; doctor..doctor shreya kaisi hai vo thik toh haiana

doctor was silent

sachin shouted; boliye na doctor kaisi hai meri shreya boliye

doctor; dekhiye humne unki jaan toh bacha li hai lekinn...

daya shouted ; lekin kyaa

doctor; goli dil ke bahut paas lagi hai aur khoon bhi bahut flow ho chuka hai jiski vajah se vo coma mai chail gayi hai

all froze at there place after listening it ...

.

.

.

..

 **After 3 yrs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **that's all for now**

 **coming soon**

 **with**

 **next ch**

 **bye for**

 **now**

 **.**

 **.**

 **yours**

 **annu...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N** don't worry guys i 'll make dareya together i am also a big dareya fan how can i seperate them i will unite them after some chapters it is story how complicated luv is that's i m doing and thank u for such a nice reviews

ok back to the story.

.

.

 **After 3 yrs...**

daya was sitting in his room thinking about his past his past shreya he was remembering his beautiful memories spent with her and a sad smile crept on his face and then someone knocks he rubbed his tears and look

abhi and sachin came and sat besdie him

abhi; daya kab tak apne aapko dosh dete rahoge jo kuch bhi hua usme tumhari koi galti nahi thi

sachin; haa daya abhi bilkul theek keh raha hai

daya glared at sachin; sachin aisa tum keh rahe ho she is your real sister

sachin sadly; main jaanta hoon daya ..par jo ho gaya hai uske liye aapko apna future nahi bigadna chahiye

day stood from place and move towards window; toh aur kya karu mai usse aise nahi dekh sakta

abhi and sachin together; shaddi!

daya turned ; what shaddi tum dono pagal ho gaye ho

abhi ; hum sahi keh rahe hai daya ab tumhe saddi kar leni chahiye

daya; nahi main ye nahi karskta

abhi and sachin were trying to convince him and at last he convinced but a stone on his heart

after that he went to shrey's room he looked at her and sit on bed take her hand in his

daya with teary eyes; i m sorry shreya main shaddi kar raha hu plz plz mujhe maaaf kar dena

and within 2 days daya's marriage was done with MUSKAN who loves daya already

after 2 days of his marriage in shreya's room sachin was with her taling to her and suddenly he saw that her finger was moving sachin saw that and immideatley call dr. tarika and others she check her and with a happy and hopeful face sys tom everybody

tarik; good news hai shreya ki halat mai ab kaafi sudhar ho sakta hai ki usse jald hi hosh aajaye

all became happy and the next moment shreya murmered something all look towards her she was moving her hand and the next moment she opened her eyes she was weak sachin made her sit and hug tightly

sachin ; shreya tum theek ho gayi shreya i missed u so much

shreya was so cunfused how she is here why all r behaving like this because for she these three yrs were just like a day

shryea; bhai ye app kya bol rahe hai mai toh bilkul thik hu mujhe kya hua hai

tarika explained to all her condition and told shreya 3 yrs were past she understood and got ready she come down to hall and was suprised to see the decorations and looked at muskan she asked kavin

shreya; bunny wo kaun hai( pointing toward musk who was busy in kitchen)

kavin ; ab..wo.. hamari new cop hai 1 saal pehle join kiya tha

shreya; oh aur ye sab decorations kisi ki sahddi thi kya

pankaj instantly ; haa daya sir ,,,,, but was cut by nik,,,,

nik; daya sir ki dost ki shaddi hamare gahr par thi

shreya qith a questioned expression ; why

nik; ab...wooo..

abhi ; actully usko kahi place nahi mil rahi thai na aur usko 2 din baad ny jaana tha issilye humne socha ki hamara ghar itna bada hai yahi kar lete hai shaadi

shreya; oh btw i m vry hungry mujhe bhook lagi hai

tarika while serving dishes; shreya bhook lagi hai toh aao na tumhara fav khaana banaya hai

shreya smiled and nodded and goes towards dining table she was suprised to see her seat as it is before 3 yrs the main seat

shreya while sitting on chair ; meri seat abhi bhi vaisi ki vaisi hai koi nahi bethta kya ispe

purvi smiled; shreya jo tera tha wo hum kisi aur ko kaise de sakte hai

both smiled and they were having their lunch and then daya comes and was shocked to see sheray and was happy too

daya; shreya

she turned and a wide smile come on her face she just ran and hug him tightly in return he also did the same here muskan was feeling jealous

daya; shreya r u ok

sherya; yes i m ok baby

after listening baby he relaised that she was not his now so he just seperate

daya; chalo khana kha lete hai

she just nodded and whole week passes like this sherya was with daya vry vry close which make her soo angry he pulled daya in hai room

daya; muskan what r u doing

muskan; what i m doing daya u r my husband aur mai tumhe kisi aur ke saath nahi dekh sakti understand

daya ; musk mai janta hu ki hamari shaddi to huye 15 din bhi nahi huye hai par mai kya kar sakta hu shreya ko ye sab nahi pata

musk with anger ; i don't care if she knews or not pat tum sirf mere pati hao daya sirf mere aaj ke baad mujhe tum shreya ke saath dikhai mat dena understand u better understand

and she left from another door

daya; muskan musk meri baaat toh suno

as he turned to go he was shocked to see shreya there she was standing blankly but tears were flowing down her cheeks daya managed to talk

daya coming towards her; shreya shreya dekho meri baat suno

but she was silent daya hold her arms and shook her with she came out of shock but with tears ran away daya was trying to stop her but she went in her room and closed the door daya was knocking at the door and was calling shreya shreya darwasza kholo dekho mai tumhe sab kuch samjhata hu listen

but she was crying on the bed very badly

listening this all come to that direction

abhi; kya hua daya

daya; abhi abhi shreya ko meri shaddi ke baare mai pata chalgaya

all were hell shocked

sachin; wahat shreya ko sab kuch pata chal gaya par kaise kisne bataya

daya; maine he explined the whole incident

tarika; ab hum kya karenge

abhi; jo kuch bhi karan hai kal subah karenge

all nodded and went to sleep but daya was still thinking about her he did not slept the whole night

.

next morning

.

..

.

.

.

that's all for now actully my tests are coming for the next 2 weeks so i cant update soon sorry for taht but plz dont forget to review


	6. Chapter 6

here is the next chapter or last chapter and guys don't worry i'll make dareya unite why r u taking tension i m also a dareya fan how can i seperate them anyway thanx for such a nice reviews

here's the story

.

.

next morning

sherya woke up but she was feeling pain in her head she got ready wearing a crop top with blue denim jeans she got ready and went down stairs

.

.

.

here daya is talking with muskan

daya; dekho muskaan mai jaanta hu ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho but i don;t i love shreya and she loves me i can't live without her isilye

muskan with teary eyes ; isilye kya daya

daya gave him some papers she was shocked to see that tears were flowing down her cheecks

musk while crying ; daya what is this divorce papers tum mujhe divorce de rahe ho

daya; ha aur iski vajah mai tumhe bata chuka hu

daya leaves from there leaving behind crying muskan

musk to herself ; shreya tume meri life barbad kar di mai tumhe nahi chodungi

she shouted; nahi.. chodungiiiii

here daya comes to dhreya she was crying near window daya came and pressed her shouldre lightly she turns and find daya standing with moist eyes

daya saw her red eyes and cupped her face

daya; shreya i m sorry i m really sorry mai ne tumse kiya hua promise tod diya

 **flashback starts**

dareya were having lunch at a restr daya was just staring her

shreya ; daya kya hua

daya; kuch nahi bas soch raha tha ki kanhi tum bhi mujhe chod kar ,,,,,but was cut by her,,,,,,

shreya; nahi jaungi kabhi nahi jaungi;;;;while palcing her hands on her ;;;;;;; mai humesha aap ke saath rahungi lekin aap bhi mujhe bhi aapse ek promise chahiye

daya; kya

shreya ; yahi ki aap humesha mere saath rahenge kabhi mujhe dhoka nhi denge ,,,, her eyes filled up ''''

daya ; ye bhi koi kehne ki baath hai shreyu tum meri jaan ho kya bhala koi apni jaan ko chod sakta hai

she smiled

daya shed her ters and hugged her tightly

 **flashback ends**

shreya; maine bhi toh apna promise tod diya na 3 saaal 3 saal kitni mushkil se kaate honge apne

daya; ha shreya lekin ab hum alag nahi hinge ab hum ek hokar hi rahenge

shreya; par aapki shaddi toh ho chuki hai na

daya; maine usse divorce de diya

shreya shocked ; kya aapne usse divorce de diya kyu

daya; tumhare liye

shreya ; par

daya; par var kuch nahi ab chalo ek acchi bachi ki tarah aansu pocho

she smiled and rub her tears and hug daya tightly

daya ; goog girl

.

.

..

.

after 15 days

muskan had gone away now all are discusssing about dareya's marriage

kavin ; wow veronica aur daya sir shaddi mai toh bahut maza aaega na

nik ; yea bunny coz ye sabse unique shaddi hogi

abhi ; unique wo kaise

sachin; sirr shreya ka full name hai shreya d'souza aur daya sir hai dayanad shetty in short shreya christain hai aur daya sirr hindu toh ye shadii do tarah se hogi

abhi; ohhk lekin hum ye karenge kaise

purvu ; simple sir hum barat lekar church jaenge waha par ye dono church marriiage karenge then hum log mandap par fir se hindu tradition ke saath shaddi karenge

tarika; woe great isme toh bahut maza aayega

pankaj ; ha aur bahut saara tasty tasty khana bhi milga

freddy ; ha vo toh hai lekin hum shadi karenge knha

kavin ; goa

all ; no way

abhi ; phir jaipur

sachin; no sir waha par accha church nahi milega

suddenly shreya spoke who was listening them quitely ; ummm shimla

tarika; perfect

nik ; yea waise bhi humne kabhi shimla dekha nahi

shreya ; yes that's why i want to visit there

daya; ok then done hum 2 din baad shimla ja rahe hai

all jumped with joy

here shreya comes in garden and sits on nearby bench

suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder she turned and a smile came on her face

man ; heyyy yaha kya kar rahi hai chal sona nahi hai raat ki 12 baj rahe hai

she smiled and said ; ye sawal agar main tum se poocho toh

man ; ab..wo... mujhe neend nahi aa rahi thi

she ; dekh bunny ( come on guys its not always daya sir aftelrall bunny aka kavin is her best friend ) tujhe bhi pata hai ki tu mujh se jhoot nahi bol sakta

kavin; yarr tujhe yaha atte dekha tu upset lag rahi thi toh maine socha ki aake mil lu kya baat hai vero tu mujhe bata sakti hai

he sits near her

shreya; bunny teen saal beet gaye lekin meri zindagi abhi bhi vahi ki vahi hai kitna kuch badal gaya nik ki dushyant ki shaddi ho gayi tarika ka adi 5 saal ka ho gaya bhai ko ek baby boy hai 2 yrs ka teri engagement ho gayi hai tanya ke saath ab kya baakai reh gaya hai

kavin assured her ; bahut kuch baki hai shreya ye sab kuch hua par tere bina khushi ke bina

shreya ; achaa vaise vo bandar nik kaha hai

nik from back ; yumne bulaya aur hum chale aaye

shreya with fake anger ; tu tujhse toh mujhe baat nahi karni mera bina shadi kar li

nik ' sorry na yar actually divya ke parents ko us jana tha

sherya; wo mai kuch nahi jaanti i don't wana talk to u

nik ; sorry vero sorry lekin tu mujhse naraz mat ho na sorry plz forgive me

kavin and shreya burst out in laughter

kavin ; yaar nik she is kidding

sheray while laughing ; yea nik i was just joking but... but u became serious dood

the trio shared some precious moments and slept there only

.

next morning

.

.

.

.thats it

i want to clear all relations

abhijeet tarika - son named adi 5 years

sachin purci - son named rohan 2 yrs

dushyant ishita - married for 2 yers

nik divya - married for 1 years

kavin tanya ( a new charcter she is my friend so ) - engaaged for 1 year

how was it please please review

i ll update soon

bye for now

yours

annu


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO everyone thanks for such a nice and positive reviews and sorry for very verylate update and i will post next chapter of my another story very sooon

till then enjoy this one

Recap

till now shreya is awake of coma and daya has given divorce to muaskan for shreya and now they r going to get married very soon

.

.

here's the story

all were doing packing for their trip to shimla for our dareya's marriage all were happy and went to shimla

at shimla resort all were resting in room but shreya went to garden she was sitting on the bench and someone tapped on her shoulder she turned and a smile kept on her face the person come & sit beside har and shreya rested her head on his shoulders and he make her cover by his arm over her shoulders

man - toh aapki ki shaddi ho rahi hai

she simply nodded with a smile

man - hmm.. toh aap itni badi hogayi aur a shaddi bhi hojaegi toh aap toh hume bhul hi jaegi na hm..

she move back and look into his eyes which were showing pure love towards her

shreya - kya aapko sach me aisa lagta hai ki mai aapko bhul jaungi bhai (hehe.. this time this is sachin )

sachin - nahi bilkul nahi aakhir meri tweety bhi mujhe bhul sakti hai kya bhala ha...wo baat alag hai ki shreya mujhe bhul jaye par meri tweety mujhe kabhi nahi bhul sakti aur waise bhi hum ek hi ghar mai toh rehate hai na ...

shreya smiled and hugged him tight and then went to her room

next day

on snowy mountains cool breeze cold environment and meeriness in nature

shreya was wearing a pink saree with white border on it and moving here and there and listened someone singing

 _ **Thodi thodi katthai si uski aankhein**_  
 _ **Thodi surme bhari..**_  
 _ **she turned and saw daya singing while staring her she blushed**_

 _ **Hmm... thodi-thodi katthai si uski aankhein**_  
 _ **Thodi surme bhari..**_

 _ **Uske honthon pe muskurayein**_  
 _ **Haaye duniya meri**_  
 _ **Ho.. chakhna bhi chaahun**_  
 _ **Rakhna bhi chaahun**_  
 _ **Sabse chhupake usey.. haaye**_  
 _ **Rabba.. Rabba**_  
 _ **Mere Rabba Rabba**_  
 _ **Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha**_  
 _ **Ho.. ho!**_  
 _ **Rabba.. Rabba**_  
 _ **Mere Rabba Rabba**_  
 _ **Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan**_  
 _ **Woh hu wo...**_

she was blushing and smiling she and daya started dancing and the song continues...

 _ **Yaaron main kaise kahoon, kya hua?**_  
 _ **Hosh hai ab kahin hai kahin yeh hawaa**_  
 _ **Phirta hoon khud ko bhulaaye huve**_  
 _ **Yaad meri mujhe toh dila do zaraa**_  
 _ **Bematlab sa, jeeta raha tha**_  
 _ **Ab mill gayi hai wajah.. haay**_

 _ **Yun toh ye dil, haan phisalta nahi**_  
 _ **Moam ki battiyon pe pighalta nahi**_  
 _ **Naina woh hai na**_  
 _ **Haan sitaarein hain dau**_  
 _ **Chaand dil mein kabhi bhi nikalta nahi**_  
 _ **Talna bhi chaahun, bujhna bhi chaahun**_  
 _ **Main unn charaagon tale.. haaye**_  
 _ **Rabba.. Rabba**_  
 _ **Mere Rabba Rabba**_  
 _ **Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha**_  
 _ **Ho.. ho!**_  
 _ **Rabba.. Rabba**_  
 _ **Mere Rabba Rabba**_  
 _ **Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan**_

 _ **Rabba.. Rabba**_  
 _ **Mere Rabba Rabba**_  
 _ **Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha**_  
 _ **Ho.. ho!**_  
 _ **Rabba.. Rabba**_  
 _ **Mere Rabba Rabba**_  
 _ **Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan**_

the song ended but they were still lost

.

.

.

and then someone poured a full jug of water on daya's face he got up and saw abhijeet saying

abhi - utt! utth! shreya ke khaylo se utth kab tak sapno mai usse dekhega utth

daya got up while rubbing his face from water and saw himself in the room

daya - ye..sapna tha...

abhi - sapna ? kaisa sapna hm..?

daya - kuch nahi abhi wo ek sapna dekh raha tha shayad

abhi with a naughty grinn - sapne mai shreya thi..

daya with abesent mind - haan...

abhi - ohkk... fir to mujhe tumhe nahi uthana chhiye tha na..

daya feeling embarssing - kya abhi tu bhi na...

abhi smiled - hh.. chal ab jaldi se fresh hoja breakfast ke liye jana hai aur aa.. shreya se milne ke liye haina.

daya made a face and was about to catch abhi but he ran away

.

.

.

thats all forr now

i wanna ask i have a new idea obviously on dareya but i know i have stories pending so i wanna ask u all should i write that one please tell an review

and today's chapter i wrote was suggested by my friend i know it was not too good but still please review

for shreya 

shreya u asked me my real name my real name is anushka in short annu and i wanna ask u can we become friends if u dont mind!

and everybody please rview and suggest me shoud i write that new one and sorry for spelling mistakes

till then

bye

yours

annu


	8. Chapter 8

hiii guys first of all a very big sorry coz it is a update after a long time but thanks for such a good reviews and every body i will end up this story in 1 or 2 chapters and then continue my other...

recap- so we ended up to daya's dream

here 's the story

* * *

next day its day of their engagement as this a fusion of hindu customs as well as christians

in girls room

all ladis were getting shreya ready and were teasing her

she was wearing a red long western dress with traditional work on it now guys u can imagine whatever u want here shreya was happy and was looking fabulous

here in boys room

daya was getting ready and all were teasing her and he was blushing hard like a girl

he was wearing a cream sherwani which was somehow matching with shreya's

soon they all gathered in hall

and as soon as dareya exchange rings flowers bursted out on them they were on cloud 9 and the ring ceremony got over and at evening there was sangeet so , everybody got busy for that glamourous night

at night all were ready for sangeet

shreya was wearing a hot pink coloured lehenga with glod-silver work on it and was looking stunning

here daya-(hey guys i don't know about boys fashion so, just imagine whatever u want...)

our dareya was sitting on a couch and all were chatting and then nik comes on stage

nik- good evening ladies and gentlemen welcome to this glamours night where we r celebrating sangeet of our beautiful couple dareya...all claps...

here is our first performance

and light spots on our adorable coupe SACHVI...

just imagine ranbir and deepika in that song...

sachin- **O what a look, what a grace**

 **Tenu hi karaan main chase**  
 **What a naksh, what a nain**  
 **Dil tera ho gaya fan**  
 **What a smile, what a style**  
 **Lut'ti neendo ki ye file**  
 **Kabhi soft, kabhi rude**  
 **Killer tera attitude**

 **Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**  
 **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke (x2)**

purvi- **O teri ankh da ishaara mujhe fraud lage**

 **Tu toh Majnu aawaara by God lage**

sachin- **O kasme waade khake**

 **Apni pocket money bacha ke**  
 **Aaya tere liye paise waise jod jaad ke..**

 **Ghar waalon ko bhi bye-shye bol baal ke**  
 **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**  
 **Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**  
 **Aaya Dilli wali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**

 **Teri galli mein bhi aana start kar diya**  
 **Ik tere naam apna heart kar diya**  
 **Karne laga aankh matakka**  
 **Ab toh aashiq ban gaya pakka**

purvi- **Aaj abhi maine tera boycott kar diya**

 **Teri saari harqatein main toh note karu**  
 **Tujhe thaane mein le jaake main report karu oye**

sachin- **Tu na kar aise fight**  
 **Tera mood main karu light**  
 **Tujhe scene mein dikha ke film Golmaal ke..**

 **Naam tera hi likhaya maine wedding card pe**  
 **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**  
 **Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**  
 **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**

 **-**

purvi- **Yeh to ishq mein dekho badtameez ho gaya**

 **Bina baat ke hi mujh pe ye freeze ho gaya**  
 **Refuse kiya sau baari**  
 **Phir bhi karna chahe yaari**

sachin- **Passion tere liye mera increase ho gaya**

 **Tu hi day lage**  
 **Mujhe meri night lage**  
 **Mujhe future mera tere sang bright lage**

purvi- **Tujh se bhi zyada shona**

 **Koi handsome munda hona**  
 **Leke jayega sone mein tol tal ke Oye..**

sachin- **O tere liye aaj gaddi main toh mod-maad ke**

 **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chaad ke**

purvi **-** **Chal jhutta.. mere liye signal tod taad ke**

 **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**

sachin- **Ghar waalon ko bhi bye-shye bol baal ke**

 **Aaya dilliwaali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**  
 **Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**  
 **Aaya dilliwaali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**

 **O what a look, what a grace**  
 **Tenu hi karaan main chase**  
 **What a naksh, what a nain**  
 **Dil tera ho gaya fan**  
 **What a smile, what a style**  
 **Lut'ti neendo ki ye file**  
 **Kabhi soft, kabhi rude**  
 **Killer tera attitude**

all claps and suddenly a tune plays...

all couples= abhirika , sachvi, nikya, ishyant, kavin & taniya

all ladies were in sarees and all of them were standing in pairs..

 **Tere naina bade qaatil maar hi daalenge**  
 **Tere naina bade qaatil maar hi daalenge**  
 **Qaatilana.. qaatilana adaa se ek din is dil ko..**  
 **Hansayenge, rulayenge maar hi daalenge**

 **Tere naina.. naina, naina!**  
 **Tere naina.. naina, naina!**  
 **Kaatilana bade naina.. naina!**  
 **Tere naina.. naina, naina!**  
 **Tere naina.. naina, naina!**  
 **Kaatilana bade naina.. naina..**

 **Qaatilana.. kaatilana adaa se ek din is dil ko**  
 **Hansayenge, rulayenge maar hi daalenge**  
 **Tere naina bade qaatil maar hi daalenge**

 **Ga ma pa sa.. sa**  
 **Ga ma pa sa.. pa**  
 **Ga ma pa sa.. sa**  
 **Ni sa re, re re**

 **Shararat naina karte hain**  
 **Tadapna dil ko padta hai**  
 **O dheere-dheere haule-haule**  
 **Silsila bhi badhta hai**  
 **Teri yaadon ki garmi se**  
 **Mera lamha pighalta hai**  
 **Dard ko teri baahon mein**  
 **Bada aaraam milta hai**  
 **Bada aaraam milta hai**

 **Qaatilana adaaon se ek din is dil ko...**  
 **Hansayenge, rulayenge maar hi daalenge**  
 **Tere naina bade kaatil maar hi daalenge**

 **Naina... kaatilana... naina re...**

 **Tere ehsaas ki khushboo**  
 **Meri saanson mein behti hai**  
 **Tere deedar ki khwaahish**  
 **Mujhe din raat rehti hai**  
 **Tere aane ki aahat se**  
 **Machalte hain, mehakte hain**  
 **Bichhadte hain to har lamha**  
 **Teri hi raah takte hain**  
 **Teri hi raah takte hain**

 **Kaatilana adaaon se ek din is dil ko..**  
 **Hansayenge, rulayenge maar hi daalenge**  
 **Tere naina bade kaatil, maar hi daalenge**

 **Tere naina.. naina, naina**  
 **Tere naina.. naina, naina**  
 **Kaatilana bade naina.. naina... (x4)**

all clapped and dareya were so happy...

now its turn of our adorable wedding couple dareya...

a romantic one...

new latest song dheere dheere,,,,

 **Har pal meriyaan yadaan**  
 **Yadaan vich ae tun**  
 **Dil di gal main dassa**  
 **Te dassa fir kinnu (x2)**

 **Teri meri, meri teri ik jind'di**  
 **Ik jind'di what to do**  
 **Jhoomu main naachu main gaaun ke likhun**  
 **Tere liye main kya karun**

 **Dheere dheere se meri zindagi mein aana**  
 **Dheere dheere se dil ko churana (churana..)**  
 **Tumse pyaar hume hai kitna jaane jaana**  
 **Tumse mil kar tumko hai batana**

 **Sham wahi, kaam wahi**  
 **Tere bina o sanam**  
 **Neend nahi, chain nahi**  
 **Tere bina o sanam (x2)**

 **Teri meri, meri teri ik jind'di**  
 **Ik jind'di what to do?**  
 **Jhoomu main nachu main gaaun ke likhun**  
 **Tere liye main kya karun**

 **Dheere dheere se meri zindagi mein aana**  
 **Dheere dheere se dil ko churana (churana..)**  
 **Tumse pyaar hume hai kitna jaane jaana**  
 **Tumse milkar tumko hai batana (x2)**  
 _(guys i have not added the rap k )_  
 **Sota hoon kabhi rota hoon**  
 **Tere bina o sanam**  
 **Paa kar sab kuch khota hoon**  
 **Tere bina o sanam (x2)**

 **Teri meri meri teri ik jind'di**  
 **Ik jind'di what to do?**  
 **Jhoomu main naachun gaaun ke likhun**  
 **Tere liye main kya karun**

 **Dheere dheere se meri zindagi mein aana**  
 **Dheere dheere se dil ko churana (churana..)**  
 **Tumse pyaar humein hai kitna jaan-e-jaana**  
 **Tumse mil kar tumko hai batana**

 **Tumse mil kar tumko hai batana**  
 **Tumse mil kar tumko hai batana...**

all clapped and the evening ends now tomorrow is their wedding...

next day

.

.

.

next day next chapter

thank u for now

and look! my exams r coming so next update probbably in this week or if it get not possible then u guys have to wait till october end...

sorry bt i will try my best to update it in this week...

and shreya thnks for the complement and i wanna ask u that is your real name is sherya or else...

well

till then

bye

yours

annu...


	9. Chapter 9

hiii sorry... for being super doper late...my exams r running

badi mushkil se time nikal kar upadte kar rahi hu...thanx for ur precious reviews

i m going to end this story in this chap only...

so enjy from whrere we ended...

recap- end of the sangeet ceremony

let's start from the wedding day...

today is dareya's wedding all r vry excited specially r dareya...

on this day they r not allowed to see each other's face till bridegroom tooks the veil off from bride's face...

so our dareya r not going to meet eachother...

in shreya's room

she is doing some work and suddenly she heard noises from the balcony...she goes to see and saw that a man is climbing up the pipe to her rooom

she pov- zarur daya honge ...

she turns away as she is not allowed to see his face..

daya- hiii shreya

daya said while coming closer bt she stopped him by saying

shreya- daya wahi ruk jaiye appko pata hai na we r not allowed to see each other's face till wedding then what r u doing here

daya- wo sab toh thik hai baba...mai tumahra face nahi dekhunga par baat toh kar sakta hu na...while coming closer

she jerked him - thik hai lekin bas thodi der...

daya felt something diffrent - accha btw tumahri aawaz ko kya hua..differnt lag rahi hai...

she stammerd - ab..ab..wo..wo. mera ha mera gala kaharab hai actually...

daya felt strange bt said nothing- achha! ok then take care...aur

shreya- daya abhi jaiyena koi dekh lega...

daya- arre par meri baat to

shreya - par var kuch nahi daya i said go

daya felt bad and left...

wedding time everyone is in church...waiting for the barat...

and it took no time barat to reach there...

nik,sachin, divya,tanya, purvi...and all others welcomed the barat vry happily and warmly and in the church intrumental music was playing and the atmosphere was merry...daya goes and stand in front of jejus waiting for shreya to arrive...

and she comes looking beautiful in that white wedding gown with a bid veil on head ...flowers in hand looking awesome...

they both stand together and the ceremony started,,,

but suddenly the door opened witha sound and a girl appeared in a jeans balck and white t shirt and a blue denim jacket over...

all were hell shocked to see her there...and daya only can utter a single word-SHREYA...

all started calling her name one by one shreya

sachin- shreya tum...

abhi- shreya agar tum yaha ho toh waha daya se shaddi kon kar raha hai...

sherya- aap khud hi dekh lijiye...

daya removed the veil and as soon as he did it he was fumming in anger

daya- MUSKAN...(now got that y shreya was behaving diffrent while talking wid daya)

muskan- ha mai...

purvi- muskan tum yaha kya kar rahi ho

muskan- mai daya se shaddi karna chahti thi...magar is shreya ne .issne mera khel bigad kar rak diya,,,,she said angrily

tarika- tum kya kehna chati ho

kavin- ha zara saaf saaf batao..

sherya- mai batati hu

actually mai apne room mai thi apni dress check kar rahi thi suddenly kisine mujhe chlorofom sungha diya..aur mai behosh ho gayi

bt not completely i was in senses and maine iski baate sunli

isne mujhe store room mai bandh kar raka...taki ye meri jagah lele bcoz ye jaanti thi ki shaddi se pehle we r not allowed to see each other...isne iss baat ka fayada uthaya...aur meri jagah le li...

dushynt- fir tum bahar kaise nikli

sherya - koi worker kuch saman lene stor mai aya tha usi ne meri help ki...

daya - muskan tum itni neeche gir jaogi maine kabhi nahi socha tha...tumhe toh mai...,,,while moving forward in order to hit her bt abhi and sachin stopped him..

abhi- daya ruk kya kar raha hai wo ek ladki hai

daya- nahi abhi usne meri shreya ke saath aisa kiya..mai usse nahi chodunga..

abhi- daya...

sachin- ab bhi kuch sun-na chati ho muskan...just go away...

chali jao hamari life se plz...

muskan was really scared and left...

all turns to shreya-

purvi- shreya tum thik ho na...

tarika- ha kahi chot to nahi lagi..

sherya- no i m alright

acp- accha ab ek kaam karte hain ye shaddi ab kal karte hai...thik hai

all nodded including daya

shreya- nahi sir ye shaddi aaj hi hogi abhi issi waqt

salunke- lekin shreya beta tumahri tabiyat thik nahi hai..

sherya - mai bilkul thik hu...ab mai aur koi risk nahi lena chahti hamari shhadi ko lekar...pehele hi bahut problems hui hai...

all noded as it was true

acp- thik haibeta...shaddi abhi hogi...

salunkhe- ha beta jo tum chahati ho bilkul hoga...ab jao jakar jaldi se taiyaar ho jao

she left

nik - arre tarika purvi tum bhi jao...

both excitedly - kaha...vapis taiyaar hone..

nik - nahi...sherya ko help karne..

all laughed while tarika and purvi made a face bt left for her help...

after some time...

the bride arrive...

she was looking fantastic in her white gown with red flowers on it(just like katrina kaif looks in the song uff! n between the ice...)and this time her face was not coverd by veil

she was smilling and having a bunch of red roses in her hands...

daya just got lost in her beauty...

and the ceremony started...

and now both r married daya took her in his arms and they both take their way towards exit and rose petals bursted out on them and background music...plays...

 **Shining in the shade in sun like A pearl upon the ocean Come and feel me.. How feel me Shining in the shade in sun like A pearl upon the ocean Come on heal me.. Go heal me Thinking about the lovin making And life sharing come and feel me How feel me Shining in the shade in sun like A pearl upon the ocean Come on feel me Come on heal me..**

dareya together forever!...

and finally the story ends here...

bye

take care

yours

annu...


End file.
